Kindred Spirits
by Paine Falis
Summary: Metal Heads have suddenly shown up in Jump City. The Titans must stand their ground and defend their city. But what happens when Raven finds a portal and reverses it, causing the metal heads to go back from where they came. When Ravens cape gets tangled in claws, she finds herself in a new world. Will she find a way home or will she decide to stay with this man she just met?
1. Attack

Raven awoke from her nightmare, with her head throbbing. Her body was aching, and her leotard was covered in sweat. She sighed," Another nightmare?" She glanced out her window, and lightning lit the dark night. Thunder rattled the Tower, and Raven moaned," What a long night..." She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. 4:55 AM. Her head was beginning to ache lying down in bed for so long, and to her despise, she got up. She decided it'd be best to get up early and start her day. She grabbed a towel and went to her own personal bathroom that Robin had installed for her, seeing as she needed time to meditate for hours, and the bath would be one of the best places to be undisturbed. She dropped her robe and brushed her short violet hair.

She looked in the mirror and dark bags were under her eyes, and for a flash of a second, she could have sworn that her demonic side showed itself. Raven gasped and backed away, grabbing her head. As she looked up, she just looked tired. " I never should have stayed up late reading that book..." She slowly walked towards her bathtub, and filled it with pink bubble bath that smelled like strawberries and lemon. She figured she would need the energy boost. She slowly lowered herself into the warm tub. She sighed and cracked the window a bit, so fresh air could come in, and she grabbed a face towel and placed it over her face to open her pores. She began to chant quietly so she wouldn't wake her friends. The Titans were heroes, but as any teenager, they loved to sleep in. The latest they allowed themselves as heroes was 7:00 AM.

So until then Raven could be alone and enjoy her meditation. Suddenly the alarm went off, nearly giving Raven a heart attack. Raven jumped startled, breaking a perfume bottle with her mental power. "Oh damn." She quickly picked up the glass with her telekinesis. She drained the tub and teleported to her room changing as fast as she could. A knock on her door came after she slipped on her boots, and opened her door, her hair still dripping with soapy water. Robin stood there," Trouble, we gotta go!"

"I know". By the time she got to the living room the other Titans were already assembled.

"What is happening Robin?" Starfire asked as she looked at the large monitor, which had several large red dots flashing throughout the city.

Robin quickly typed codes into the computer, but he couldn't get a lock," I'm not sure, the computer won't let me log on."

"Let me see man," Cyborg hacked and hacked and finally pinpointed the problem. "It was a glitch... looks like someone downloaded a virus..." Everyone turned to BeastBoy who sheepishly smiled," Hey it was an accident. I was trying to download a game last night before bed...and...I guess I downloaded a virus instead."

"Should be all right, just gotta pinpoint the virus and delete it."

Raven rolled her eyes," Are you sure Cyborg? Maybe someone is trying to get our attention, like an outside source trying to peer in the tower, or lower our defenses."

Robin nodded," She's right. We need to find out if it really was just a simple virus or something more." Cyborg was already typing away," I'm on it." After waiting, Cyborg stretched," Nah, nothing to worry about. Just a normal old virus. No outside sources, no signs of hacking, nada."

"Wonderful! May we go back to bed now?" Starfire smiled.

In a split second the alarm went off again, and this time it wasn't the virus. It was an actual attack showing small clips of citizens running, looking frightened. But strangely, no enemy was shown.

Starfire gasped," The whole city is in trouble? Oh what could it be?"

"Is it Slade?" asked Beastboy.

"Could be, Titans Go!" shouted Robin.

Raven and Starfire flew together, scanning the streets for trouble, while Cyborg and Beastboy left in his car, and Robin on his motorcycle.

"Report, what do you see?" Robin asked.

"Starfire and I don't see anything so far..." Raven replied.

"Yeah, same here. Can't see anything wrong. Maybe the computer glitched out? Wouldn't be the first time it happened.

"Uh, dude..." Beastboy pointed at a strange creature chasing people down the streets.

"Aw man, what the heck is that thing?!" Cyborg pulled over," Robin, Rae, Star, we're sending you our co-ordinates, get over here fast!"

"Steering to your location!" Robin did a fast u turn and sped down the street.

Cyborg readied his sonic arm," Yo, leave those people alone!"

Beastboy transformed into a sabor tooth tiger, and roared. Suddenly the strange creature stopped its chase, and turned to look at the two Titans standing there, prepared for battle.

"Easy big guy, we ain't trying to hurt you. We're just trying to get you to stop chasing people." Cyborg slowly lowered his cannon.

The creature growled and menacingly walked towards them, just as Starfire and Raven arrived. Starfire's eyes were glowing green," What is that strange gem on its head?"

"And what kind of creature is that anyway? Do you know Beastboy?" asked Raven.

Beastboy transformed back," No clue, I've never seen that type of animal before...I don't think I can even transform into that thing..."

Robin's engine could be heard behind them," Freeze!" He shouted as he jumped off his bike, readied with his sharpened boomerang bombs.

The creature with a gem stopped, and looked behind it. Raven gasped," Look out!"

Dark energy beams shot out as well as blue lightning streams shone the areas. Creatures that were camouflaged began to shoot more energy bullets at the Titans, who were to busy dodging invisible attacks by creatures they couldn't see. Suddenly the ground below them began to turn to dust as small creatures that resembled scorpions began to emerge. Starfire screamed and began to throw starbolts at them, while Cyborg began punching the slinky creatures. As one collapsed, the gem on its skull popped off, and the creature died.

"Hey try and knock that gem out of their heads!" shouted Cyborg.

Beastboy transformed into a T-Rex and slammed his tail into the never ending army of creatures. Several gems popped out, but more kept coming. Robin slammed his metal pole into a creature as the gem popped out," They don't stop coming! What the hell are these things?!"

"No time to ask questions! Just fight!" Raven shouted as she lifted empty cars and launched them at the oncoming army. A small prick shot up her leg, and she gasped. She kicked the small scorpion creature away from her, its gem easily falling out. Ravens vision was slowly getting blurry," No, I can't pass out, I've got to keep fighting..." She shook her head and launched more cars.

"Raven are you alright?" asked Starfire as she floated in midair, looking down at Raven who was swaying a bit.

"I-I got bit or something... Don't worry about me, just...Starfire look out!" Raven screamed as a flying animal flew into her, this one bigger than the others, seeming to have wings and resembled a spider.

Starfire grunted and groaned as the creature landed on top of her, and its fangs lit up purple as it was preparing to shoot out more energy. Starfire quickly used her eye bolts and splattered the creature.

Beastboy transformed," Dudes, there's too many we got to retreat!"

"We can't! We have to protect the city!"

Raven's world became more blurry and she fell to her knees," Robins right, we can't let the citizens down..."

Cyborg grunted as he punched a larger creature," Raven's hurt Robin, we can't keep fighting here! Call the Titans East, we need serious backup!"

A portal appeared in the sky and more creatures poured out," The portal! We gotta find a way to close it!"

Raven's breathing was becoming raspy," I can try and reverse the portal, and send these things back to where they came from, I can't say it'll work but I'll try." She levitated up, and flew to the strange portal. She chanted as her head pounded away," Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Her powers were sucked into the portal, and suddenly the waves of creatures was reversing. The ones on the ground began to be vacuumed up, only the Titans weren't moving, only the creatures were. Raven grunted as she struggled to keep the vacuum going," Are they almost gone?"

Robin swatted one away as it suddenly flew up in the air,"Just a little more Raven!"

"You are doing wonderful!" Starfire clapped.

As the portal was widened, the more creatures were sucked in. Suddenly a large creature was being hurdled up, and as Raven was slipping from consciousness, her cape was grabbed by the animal, barely giving her and the Titans enough time to comprehend what was happening. Raven's eyes widened before she fainted, and she saw herself be pulled into the closing portal with the creatures claws tangled in her ripped cape.

"Raven!" they all screamed as Ravens faint yell could be heard, as the bluish portal closed.


	2. New World

Jak yawned as he woke from his nap. Daxter had been out on a date earlier that afternoon with Tess, who was recently turned into an otsel, so she was a little unsure of how to handle things from the knee point of view. Keira was out with her father in the woods, harvesting the light eco to try and transform the dead forest back into the flourished land it once was, and Ashelin was currently in a meeting with Torn, who Jak suspected wasn't a meeting after all, but more of an afternoon of naked play. So Jak thought it best to nap, and forget all his past break ups.

Keira and Jak had been dating for about 6 months before they felt uncomfortable, due to the fact that they were childhood friends, and the man who raised Jak as a child was her father, making him and Keira feel like they were brother and sister. So they called it off mutually and under good terms. Ashelin was a bit controlling and had bratty issues since she was spoiled under her father Baron Praxis' rule, but she was a kindhearted person. They dated for another 6 months, before Jak noticed Torn was a little hurt, since Torn had loved Ashelin since the day they worked together. So again under good terms they split.

Jak looked out, and remembered his father, Damus. He never knew that one day he'd meet his dad, and he had only wished he had known sooner so that he and his father would have had a chance to bond. Suddenly screams could be heard from the town below his apartment in the well off district. He jumped up and ran to his window. Metal heads were back and were terrorzing the city again. Jak grabbed his gun, and just as he was about to open the door Daxter bursted in yelling," Jak! Metal heads are back in the city! "Where'd they come from!?" growled Jak.

Tess was right behind him," Hurry Jak, you've got to stop them!"

Daxter hopped onto his shoulder," Stay here sweet cheeks, and Jak and I will take care of those nasty creatures!" Tess smiled," Be safe my big tough fuzzy wuzzy!" Jack rolled his eyes," Oh please." and quickly ran down his stairs.

"Jak this is Torn! Metal Heads are attacking the city again! Do you two know what the hell is happening?" said a small floating communicator.

"Not sure, but it looks like they're coming from some portal in the city. Dax and I are headed that way now, shouldn't be to tough." Jak grinned, eager for more excitement.

Citizens were scrambling, grabbing children, and running into the nearest buildings," Leave us alone!" "Stop it!" "Help!" "Guards!"

Krimzon guards were shooting like crazy, hitting the metal heads, and electrocuting them. Jak jumped in, and shot the metal heads.

"Jak there's more that way!" Daxter pointed, as 20 metal heads emerged from the portal.

"No problem!" Jak quickly changed gun mods, and shot a peacemaker bullet, electrocuting them all.

Spider metal heads and scorpion metal heads popped up, and more regular shaped metal heads came running towards Jak.

Jak laughed," Hey get back!" He shouted at the Krimzon guards," I'm gonna transform, and don't wanna hurt anyone!" The guards nodded and quickly gathered the citizens in a building," Stay away from the windows!"

Jak set his gun aside, and summoned the dark eco within himself. His horns grew, and claws emerged from his hands. Dark eco poured out his veins, and his skin color changed greyish. With one jump and a punch to the ground, a loud explosion erupted and all the metal heads that were charging for him, died instantaneously. Jak painfully transformed back, as the portal was closing. Daxter laughed," Hah! That showed those metal heads whose boss. But I wonder where they came from..." Daxter looked back at the portal," Jak watch out!" Daxter quickly jumped from his shoulder to safety, as Jak regained consciousness," What?" Suddenly something hit him, and sent him flying back. The portal closed, and nothing more happened.

Jak grabbed his head, and looked at the thing that landed on him. It was a girl.

Daxter ran back towards him,"Woah! What the hell was that?! Who the hell IS that?!" Jak pushed her off, and she appeared to be unconscious.

"She came from that portal...Maybe she brought them here? Metal heads haven't been in the city for a while now, they only live outside the walls in the desert and sewers."

Daxter poked her with his foot, and the girl groaned, turning her head to the side," Get a load of those ears Jak!"

The girl was sweating profusely, and she was wearing a strange outfit. A black leotard, with a blue cape that was the exact length of her body. Her skin was slightly grey and her hair was short and violet colored. She wore matching boots the color of her cape. Suddenly she shot up, and looked around her frantically. Jak jumped back and pulled his gun out, ready to shoot.

The girl groaned and looked at her leg, which was swollen and had a puncture wound," Where...where am I?"

"Who are you toots?" asked Daxter.

The girls hand began to glow a baby blue color, at first startling Jak who growled," I'll shoot if you -" he was cut off as the girl put her hand to her leg and she grimaced as the wound and swelling went down.

She laid back on the ground as the venom was being recycled with her magic," I didn't mean to startle you, I mean no harm."

Jak lowered his gun," What's your name?"

"My name is Raven...where am I?"

"Those are some strange threads sister! Where the heck you from anyway?" Daxter eyed her cautiously.

"I'm from a town called Jump City...now where am I?" Raven quickly sat up. Her surroundings were very different from Jump, it was making her nervous.

"Easy. You're in a place called Haven City..."

"Haven City? I've never heard of it..."

"Yeah? Neither did we until a few years ago..." Daxter shrugged.

"Who are you?" Raven asked, stumbling up as the venom wasn't fully out of her system yet.

"His name isn't important. But you can call me Orange Lightning! Za-Za Zing!" Daxter winked," Those are some strange ears girly."

Suddenly Raven felt uncomfortable for the first time in her life in her leotard,"Right...and you are?" Noticing the difference in ears, she knew she couldn't be from the same world, but she wasn't sure yet, or if she hit her head really hard.

Jak lightly punched Daxter on the top of his head," Don't mind him, he's got a big mouth... I'm Jak, and well his real name's Daxter." Jak felt the eco in his body jolt up his veins as he stared at the young girl. It made him feel both dark and yet at ease.

"So this is where the portal led?"

"Yeah! Did you summon those things into the city?!" Daxter shouted.

"What? No." Raven crossed her arms, and as usual, Daxter smiled inwardly at the young girls large breasts as she crossed her arms, emphasizing the size. "They appeared in my hometown, and starting attacking. My teammates and I had to try and save our citizens, and the only way I could was to reverse the portal from where it was opened."

"Wait, so you're saying the portal was opened from here?" Jak shook his head.

"Thats crazy! Who else is left that would hold a grudge against us or the city?" Daxter looked up at Jak.

Jak nodded," Well besides that, who would send metal heads to another city to launch an attack, instead of launching the assault here in Haven..."

"Metal Heads? Is that what you guys call them?" Raven glanced at her leg," One bit me, and I began to lose consciousness. I did what was necessary to save my town and my friends, but one of the larger metal heads grabbed onto my cape and dragged me in the portal. When I woke up, I was here..."

Suddenly the Krimzon Guards began to emerge," Freeze! You are under arrest for the assault on our peaceful town!"

Raven raised her hands," Well, this can't be good" she said hiding her emotions.

"Arrest that freak!" they shouted.

Raven cringed a bit at the word, and looked at Jak," Tell them I didn't do anything!"

"Hey, this girl wasn't a part of the attack." Jak stood in front of her.

"But she came through the portal! She brought the metal heads here! She must pay for her crimes against the city!"

Torn and Ashelin appeared a few seconds later, sending some citizens scrambling out of the way," Jak what the hell is going on?!" asked Torn.

"Stand down!" said Ashelin as put her hands on her hips glaring at the guards.

"Yes sir." they lowered their guns.

"You, tell me everything that happened!" Torn grabbed Raven's leotard.

Raven furrowed her brows," Let go of me."

Jak touched Torn's arm," She's peaceful, I don't think she had anything to do with the attack."

"Well we'll find out the second we get her ass back to base." Torn growled.

Raven sighed," Fine, I'm telling you that I didn't do anything, but if you want to interrogate me, I won't resist. If its the only way to prove that I'm innocent I will."

Ashelin grabbed Torns shoulder," Let me talk to her, you aren't to well rounded around ladies."

Torn scoffed and let Ashelin take her away, while Jak began to tell Torn his side of the story. Daxter shouted after Raven and Ashelin," Hey sweet cheeks, give me them digits so I can hit you up shorty!"

Raven looked at Ashelin," Is he always that way?"

She shook her head," Annoying isn't it? I don't know how Jak puts up with him." She turned back towards the men," We'll be at Freedom HQ, get your asses back there immediately!" Ashelin helped Raven aboard the Hell Cat, and they flew off.

Torn looked at the shattered windows, and hundreds of gems on the ground," The hell happened? How can you say that that girl had nothing to do with the attack?"

"She had a bite on her leg, I'm pretty sure that if she were running the assault her own army wouldn't turn on her."

"What did she tell you?"

"Basically this weird looking girl came flying through this portal thingy, right after Jak here took out those hordes of metal heads." Daxter climbed on Jaks shoulder.

"She said someone opened up a portal in her town, and they started pouring out, and something about her teammates having to defend their city." Jak crossed his arms, reconsidering Ravens story.

"City? There is no city for hundreds and hundreds of miles. Did you see that girls ears? She isn't from this world." Torn took another glance at the destruction," And why the hell did you blast those bastards? Now I gotta repair the damn district"

"Sheesh Torn, what crawled up your ass?" Daxter frowned.

Jak shrugged," Dax, easy. I'll help out, right now I wanna know what this girl is all about. The only portals I know of are those Warp Gates, and I can damn well guarantee she didn't come through one of those."

"Here." Torn threw some keys to Jak," Take the hell cat in that garage, it'll get you there faster. Once you get that girls story straightened out, get your ass AND hers back here and help me clean up this mess."

"You got it" Jak ran off.

* * *

"Starfire, do you see anything? Any trace of where Raven disappeared to?" Robin shouted to the flying girl.

"I'm afraid not Robin, I do not see any signs of the portal nor Raven." Starfire frowned deeply.

Cyborg grunted,"Aw man, I knew we should have called for backup."

"Even if we did Cyborg, Titans East wouldn't have been here in time to help us anyway." Robin sighed, "Raven..."

Beastboy transformed into a blood hound, and began sniffing the air, but whimpered and transformed back," I can't even pick her scent up dudes... Its almost like she's been erased from this world."

Starfire flew down," Do not say that! We can not give up hope that we will find her!"

Cyborg sighed," I know what you mean Star, but I'm not even picking up her communicator signal..."

Robin punched the wall," How could I be so stupid and let her do that?"

"Easy man, don't be so hard on yourself. We all stood by and watched her..." Cyborg put his hand on Robins shoulder.

"She's a valuable asset to our team...and not only that but shes our friend...We've got to find her." Robin turned.

"What if we go back to the Tower and input the data on that portal? Maybe it can give us some clues as to where it came from in the first place..." Beastboy chimed in.

"That's the smartest idea I've ever heard from you BB. Lets go." Cyborg smiled, hope in his eyes.

"HEY!"

"Robin, you are okay?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine. Lets go Star."

Back at the Tower, Robin studied the computer as Cyborg punched in codes and researched as fast as he could. Beast Boy frowned," What happens if we can't figure it out?"

Starfire looked at him and offered a comforting smile," Do not lose hope. If we should fail, we cannot give up that we will find Raven."

"She's right B. Don't worry, somehow, we'll find Raven."

Robin walked up to his side," Anything so far?"

"The computer is studying the creatures, I'm trying to find their origin, or species type. Those things aren't from this world. Someone either made them and sent them here, or well summoned them into the city."

"But why would someone send such awful creatures to attack the city?"

"Honestly, I can't say. They weren't even going after the citizens, they seemed to be coming for us." Robin studied all the clips Cyborg had running on the side.

"Okay, so we found out someone is giving them orders to attack us, but who?" asked BeastBoy.

"That's what we have to figure out." Robin frowned.

"No good." Cyborg sighed. " The computer can't find a match on the creatures, and it can't even read that portal thing."

Robin had found a scrap of Ravens cape after she vanished, and he clutched onto it without anyone seeing," Raven..." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

A/N: Hello, I hope you are enjoying my story so far =] This story takes place before Jak X, or you could say neither Jak X and TLF never happened. If you loved the idea of KeiraxJak or AshelinxJak, I'm sorry but I've decided to make them all friends, so I could spare the pain of writing a cat fight, because...we all know who would win that fight -_-. who knows, guess we'll see. Anyway, Jak has his light eco and dark eco powers. If you enjoyed, please rXr and maybe favorite or follow it =D Many thanks

-Paine.


	3. First Mission

**A/N: Hi everyone :). If anyone is curious about my cover photo for this story, I drew and colored it myself. Eventually some parts of my story will have drawings that have inspired me. Once I finish setting up my deviant art account, I'll start posting *** next to the paragraph or scene that has been drawn out. So keep your eyes peeled. Once set up, next chapter, I'll let you all know my account name, and with it I'll leave the URL link. Thank you all for reading my story. It truly means a lot to me to have your opinions and your support. =) Please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Raven sighed," I've already told you what I know."

Ashelin growled," There has got to be something you aren't telling me!"

"Like what?" Raven glared back.

"Your story makes no sense at all. You come through a portal? Metal heads in a city I've never heard of? It makes no sense. There are no portals around here, only Warp Gates that we use to travel to places we can't usually reach on foot or with vehicle."

Raven crossed her legs," Well its the truth, if you can't handle it, than let me go. I've done nothing wrong."

"Ashelin." Jak walked in.

"Her story makes no sense Jak, maybe Torn is right. She might be leading the Metal Heads back into the city."

Raven scoffed," How stupid can you be..."

Ashelin pounded her fist on the table," What was that?!" Raven didn't even flinch.

"Easy, lemme handle it." Jak smiled softly.

"Hey sweet lips, miss me?" Daxter slid on the floor towards Raven, who raised a brow at him," Do you always flirt? Its kind of annoying."

"WELL!" Daxter huffed away, and walked towards Ashelin," You talk to her Jak. You're good at that."

"So whats up with your ears?" Jak asked.

Raven rolled her eyes," I could ask you guys the same question. Look, from what I'm gathering, you all suspect I'm telling a lie. Have you ever let it cross your minds that I'm not even from your...world? As in, another dimension? As I was telling Ashelin, I come from a town called Jump City. I'm part of a group called the Teen Titans. We were under attack by those things you call metal heads. They came through a portal, and I reversed it. I got my robe tangled in one of those things' claws, and I found myself here. Where I come from, no ones ears look like yours, well except maybe Beastboy, but...thats a different story..."

Daxter cackled," Beastboy!? The hell kind of name is that?"

"What's worse are his jokes..." Raven massaged her temples.

"Alright, your from another world, mind telling us how you reversed the portal?" Ashelin sighed, finally accepting Ravens story.

"..." Raven looked uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong?" Jak asked.

"If I told you, you all might think I'm more of a...freak as those guards put it." Raven sighed," Its hard fitting in, being so different."

Jak smiled a little," I know what you mean, try us."

"I can move objects with my mind." Raven focused and moved a chair, black energy surrounded it.

"HOLY YAKKOW!" Daxter shouted.

"That's pretty impressive..." Jak gawked as did Ashelin.

Ashelin shook her head," Okay, telekinesis. That still doesn't explain how you reversed the portal."

"I can do more than just move objects"

"That is power young lady is very similar to a Sages." said Samos as he walked into HQ," I've seen powers like that once before long ago, I heard everything. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I am Samos, and this is my daughter Keira." Samos nodded towards the girl beside him.

"Who is this girl Jak?" Keira asked interested in the girls power," Daddy's right, her powers are like none I've ever seen, it sort of reminds of eco, don't you think Jak?"

"Sort of" Jak nodded.

Raven was slowly stressing out," No, I'm not a sage... I mean, sages don't chant and use magic and spells..."

"So...a witch?" Daxter gulped.

Raven shrugged," I suppose, well yes."

"Cool..." Daxter smiled nervously.

"So you uttered a chant, and reversed that portal?" Ashelin crossed her arms.

"Yes. I used my powers to reverse the portal to where it was opened, and it was apparently opened from this dimension. I apologize for the destruction I caused, I truly meant to harm." Raven stood.

Jak held up his hand," No need for apologies Raven. But you mentioned powers, I thought you said you use magic."

"Powers, magic. Its all the same. They both require the same amount of energy. I'm sorry for the damage, I'd like to help repair the area that was destroyed." Raven offered a small smile.

Ashelin sighed," Sure. Sorry for the interrogation, but I need to find out whats going on and find out who opened that portal in the first place."

Jak laughed a little," You didn't cause the damage, I sort of.."

"My boy Jak here has been touched with DARK eco, and gets real mean and nasty when you piss him off. Those Metal Heads stood no chance...and uh, neither did those buildings." Daxter shrugged.

"Regardless, I'd like to prove I'm not hostile, and I'll help, besides, I...kinda went unconscious, and the portal was opened kind of short." Raven smiled.

Samos studied the girl," Have you ever touched dark eco young lady?"

"No, I've never even heard of eco..."

"Hmm...very well..." Samos joined Ashelin at the computer.

"Be careful out there you two! If metal heads are being controlled, there's a high chance they'll come back inside the city." Keira warned.

* * *

Torn sighed as he boarded up the windows," After all my hard work, gotta fix another district."

"Miss us tough guy?" Daxter smiled.

"Its about time!" he crossed his arms.

"Sorry, we got a little held up back at HQ." Jak smiled.

Raven cleared her throat," I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you. I will offer my services in anyway to prove I'm not the enemy."

"Alright, you can start by fixing those windows. Names Torn, I figure we can be on first name basis if Ashelin cleared your name."

"I'm Raven."

"So uh, you got a boyfriend back where you come from Raven?" Daxter flirted once more.

Raven sighed," Your attempts at flirting are cute, but they're getting annoying. And to answer your question, no I don't"

Raven lifted shards of broken glass and hovered them for a while," So where do I put this?"

Torn gawked," Uh... there's a huge dumpster down that alley, that'd be a good spot."

Jak and Daxter were a little taken aback by her powers, but Jak shrugged and got back to boarding up windows.

Daxter whispered," Jak, doesn't this girl kinda freak you out? I mean, she's got this power that doesn't come from eco, what if she's the bad guy and we're helpin' her out?"

"Her story did make sense, relax Dax, if she's any trouble, I'm sure you and I can handle it."

"Remember Jak, if this girl causes ANY sort of problems, its on your ass" Torn warned.

Raven sighed," I've got to find a way back home, I wonder if my communicator still works..." She held it open and pressed the button," Robin? Robin can you hear me?" Nothing was heard but static," Guess I'm stuck here..."

Raven glanced at herself in the window," This town reminds me of Azarath...all the buildings...the streets...But this place is nothing like Jump." She began to walk back towards the debris," I wonder how the others are doing..."

* * *

Cyborg groaned," Man, even the computer can't pick up the traces of the portal. I've entered all the information I can think of, and nothing. It just keeps giving me error signs..."

Starfire lowered her voice," That cannot be possible, I do not wish to give up hope that Raven is gone..."

"We've got to put our heads together and think of what the heck could have happened to her...portal and those weird creatures..." Robin sighed.

"Dude this seems kinda familiar, remember Cy when we went in to her mind? Its almost like we went into another world or something... Maybe that happened to her?"

"Beastboys got a point, maybe Raven has some information on teleportation spells in her room. Maybe we ought to check it out." Cyborg stepped away from the computer.

"Thats a good idea, I guess its the only thing we can do right now..." Robin sighed.

Starfire looked back at the computer, at Ravens disappearing figure," Oh Raven, please be alright."

"Don't worry Star, we'll find her." Cyborg smiled.

"Yes, I know, but what if we are unsuccessful? What is to become of us? Of Raven?"

Robin smiled softly and rested his hand on her shoulder," Don't worry Starfire. We'll find her, we've never given up when we felt it was impossible."

Starfire smiled and they began walking towards Ravens room. Inside, her dark room was spooky. Books piled high in corners, strange masks hung on pedestals. Starfire had been inside on several occasions, since the girls had become good friends, so she immediately knew where Ravens spell books were," These are the ones Raven uses when we meditate together, or try to contact the spirit world."

Cyborg opened it, and the foreign characters caused him to sigh," Man, I can't read this. Who knew Raven read in so many languages."

"The computer should be able to detect what language it is and decode it." Robin flipped through more pages.

* * *

Raven sneezed, and one of the boards she was holding split down the middle," Sorry."

Jak looked at her," How'd that happen?"

Raven wiped her nose," I need to meditate. I can't control my powers unless I get some regular meditation in my day. Sometimes even the slightest thing can cause me to go off, if I'm not careful"

"So without that, you get all crazy smashy?" Daxter asked.

"In a sense yes. I am glad though to see my work is helping to pay off. I see this district is almost repaired."

Torn boarded up the last window," Well that's all we can do for today. Maintenance will be in tomorrow to put in fresh new glass, so we're done for the day. Well I am at least."

Jak crossed his arms," Whats that mean?"

"Ashelin just informed me of some metal heads that have been spotted en masse down in the sewers, looks like your back on the job Jak."

"HEY, why are we always the ones mucking around in the mud?!" Daxter yelled.

"Seems to suit you..." Torn chuckled.

Raven lowered her hood," I'd like to help."

"You didn't have a choice. You and Jak here will be wiping out those metal heads, report back to me after you three clean up the sewers." Torn hopped in another parked vehicle," I want answers as to who is behind this mess. Keep your eyes peeled."

The two walked across town, engaged in complete silence. Jak was always quiet around the ladies, even though he was an apparent ladies man, he never knew how to start a conversation with one. As a child, the only girl around him was Keira, but before the dark eco treatments, he was a mute. He cleared his throat, and handed Raven a small gun," Here, you might need this."

Raven raised her eyebrows," That's a strange gun...but I don't think I'll need it...I've relied on my powers my whole life, I think a gun is unnecessary. But thank you." She pushed the gun away.

Daxter laughed," Trust us sister, you're gonna need that gun."

"I've never fired one before though." Ravens eyes widened as Jak shoved the gun back into her hands.

Jak laughed," I was once the same way Raven. I never ONCE handled a gun until well not to long ago, just sorta came natural. You'll get the hang of it."

"Just aim and shoot baby, aim and shoot." Daxter smiled.

"Right..."

"So everyone wear your threads Raven?" Daxter asked.

"No, this is my uniform. Everyone has their own outfits, this is just mine." Raven answered.

They stopped in front of the sewer doors, and waited for the computer system to run the information needed to open the door. "You are now leaving the safety of the city." The computer spoke. Jak and Raven walked inside the door, and the metal platform began to go downwards.

Once inside, the lights were off. Jak walked ahead and stepped on a switch. In a heartbeat all the sewer lights turned on, and Jak lead the way.

"How many times have you guys been down here? It seems like you guys really know your way around." Raven looked around her surroundings that were filled with dangerous falls and nauseous gases coming from pipes.

"More times than we'd like to count" Daxter sighed.

Jak began jumping from pipe to pipe," Here these can be tricky." He held out his hand.

Raven felt happy her hood was covering her face, because she could feel herself blushing. She really wasn't used to men being so nice to her, it was a little strange and yet flattering. Most men be they friend or foe, usually fell for Starfire," That won't be necessary." She began to levitate above them.

"Wow, thats amazing!" Daxter grinned," Hey I wanna ride on her shoulder! Least that way I won't be covered in sh- JAK A METAL HEAD!" he screamed.

Jak turned and saw three metal heads approaching. He pulled out his Vulcan Fury, and fired three shots into each of them. The metal heads slowed their pace and collapsed, their skull gems popping out. Jak grinned and walked over and picked up the gems. Raven flew over," What are those for?"

"These? Nothing really. I usually trade them for some extra tasks and cash." Jak shrugged.

"I see. So can you tell me what eco is?" Raven asked.

"Ah, well...that's a question better left to Samos." Jak scratched his head.

"Yeah, and I'M A PRECURSOR BABY!" Daxter winked.

"What's a precursor?" Raven raised a brow.

Daxter's arms dropped," You don't know what a precursor is?!"

"Well where I come from a precursor is usually an artifact or something that leads back to ancient knowledge or something of great importance."

"What a boring town.." Daxter frowned, hurt that the girl didn't know how important he was. "I'm like a God baby. I carry the genes that created the universe and eco!" he smiled.

"Right... a rat as a God?" Raven shook her head," Yeah I'm definitely not in Jump anymore."

"Its not the fact he's a rat, its just, I can't quite say what they are or how they did it, but they created everything." Jak sighed unable to explain his own world.

"And Jak here helped create the city!" Daxter smiled, proud of his friend.

Raven lowered herself," You created this town? How? Aren't you kind of young to be able to do something like that?"

"I didn't, well not yet." Jak wondered himself how this town was standing if he was in the future and his child self was sent into the past. It frankly hurt his head, and he preferred to not think about it.

Raven shook her head," I'm confused, but what ever. Where are those creatures anyway? I thought he said there were hoards of those things down here."

Jak shrugged," Might be further in, come on."

As they continued their journey down the sewers Raven felt her body grow weaker, she began sweating again, and she lowered herself onto the ground so she could walk. Jak noticed she was getting pale," Hey you feeling okay?"

"I knew we shouldn't be dragging the ladies down here! She probably caught some damn disease from this poisonous air...I'm starting to feel a little sick myself." Daxter collapsed on Jaks shoulder. Jak suddenly felt ill to his stomach" What the hell is going on?" He grabbed his stomach and winced in pain.

Raven fell to her knees, her stomach also hurting. She opened her eyes and noticed a green cloud filling the area," Jak, there's a gas cloud filling the sewer!"

Jak looked around and suddenly the green air could be seen," Damn, we've gotta get out here and warn Torn. Lets go!" He sucked up his pain and grabbed Ravens arm. He was practically dragging her along, until a small cave in before the entrance of the sewer blocked their path. The sudden force sent them flying back, landing in the sewer water.

Raven gasped for air as she looked at the sludge falling off her arms," Nice..."

"Jak! How are we going to get of here now?! I don't wanna die down here!" Daxter shook Jaks shirt collar.

Jak swam over to the cement, and helped Raven out. Raven grimaced as she looked at her body covered in sludge. Suddenly the trio began coughing," This cloud is going to fill the entire sewer!" Raven coughed.

"There's another way out, but at this rate we won't make it." Jak grunted.

"Well Jak...it was nice adventuring with ya pal..." Daxter wiped away a tear.

Raven stood," I can get us out of here, but you have to trust me." She stood closer to Jak and Daxter. She focused and uttered her chant," Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven lifted her cape and her powers took the shape of a raven, and Jak and Daxter felt her energy surround them.

Daxter felt his body tingle and he let out a muffled gasp. Jak looked below his feet and he saw the mortar between the cement bricks, bugs, and in the blink of his eye they were outside the sewers door.

Raven felt her last ounce of energy leave her body, and she collapsed.

Jak felt his stomachache disappear and ran over to the young girls side," Hey are you alright? Wake up."

"Jak, we need to get her back to the apartment, and we need to go warn Torn!"

Raven opened her eyes," I'm fine...Its just I never used that reverse spell and it took a lot out of me. Plus, it seems as if this world is slowly absorbing my powers. I'm just glad I managed to get us out before it was too late."

"Hey you can't be walking around like that. Especially if your 'powers' are going on the fritz." Jak frowned," Dax and I will go talk to Torn, you need to go meditate or do what ever it is you need to do"

"No, really. I'm fine. If I'm not there I'll seem like the bad guy again. Trust me Jak, I'll be fine." Raven lifted her hood again, and covered her face.

"Wait, what do you mean this world is absorbing your powers?" Daxter asked.

"I'm not sure, it could just be me, but I feel myself having to use more energy than before, but it could just be the fact that I'm tired."

"Wait here." Jak ran down the street, and found a parked vehicle. He hopped in and flew to where she was standing. "Hop in, this will get us there faster."

Raven grabbed Jaks out stretched hand, and climbed aboard,"This is pretty cool" Raven stared at the people below her.

"Yeah, its neat. You should see our Hover Board." Daxter winked.

"Usually the only vehicles I've been in that can fly are ones Cyborg made. But this whole town seems to be filled with these cars." Raven was still amazed.

"Torn, this is Jak. Warn everyone the sewers need to be kept off limits, there's a poisonous gas cloud filling the entire area. If anyone opens the doors, it'll pour out and fill the city. What ever it is, its concentrated and travels at a quick pace."

"Damnit! Get your asses back here now! We need to come up with a plan B."

"Yeah, we're on the way." Jak turned the car and he looked below," Maybe Vin could figure out if someone lowered the securities defenses."

"The last time we saw that nut job was when we needed that precursor artifact or what ever it was. He said it was easier to manage the defenses inside that computer thing..."

"Before making any assumptions, maybe you should see what Torn has to say." Raven interjected," He is your leader right? I'm sure he has a plan."

Daxter laughed," HAH! No one bosses me and Jak around. We're our own boss, we just kinda... do some dirty jobs for the guy."

"Oh, I see..." Raven raised a brow," Regardless, I suggest we see what he has to say about all this. Maybe bring up visiting this Vin guy to him."

"You always listen to a leader girly?" Daxter asked.

Raven rolled her eyes," I'm part of a team, of course we have a leader, and yes I followed orders. Sometimes his orders made no sense, and weren't thought out clearly, but that's where the others came in. Team work helps get things done faster, and safer."

Jak shrugged," Fine. We'll see what Torn has to say."

"I'm not trying to tell you guys what to do, I'm just suggesting it." Raven felt as if she were being rude.

"Nah, its fine. Might be a good idea." Jak smiled. "So mind telling me about yourself? Where you came from?"

Raven sighed," Does it really matter? It should be enough that I'm here helping. I see no reason to disclose that information."

"Jeez, just trying to make small talk lady." Jak focused on the traffic, trying not to crash into hellcats that seemed to be hovering for no reason in mid air.

"Sorry. I'm not trying to be rude. Lets just say, most new people I've opened up to seem to betray me later on in the long run, so I'd prefer to keep my past a secret." Raven looked to her right, staring at the citizens walking by, enjoying their day.

"How about you tell us about that team of yours?" asked Daxter.

"Not much to tell. We're called the Teen Titans... we fight crime and protect the city against villains and what not. We all met about 3 years ago, and from the start we just sort of clicked as a team, so we all stuck together."

"Who's in your team, if thats not asking to much?" Jak asked.

Raven eyed him, trying to read him to see if he meant harm or not, and Jak felt her studying him," Did I say something wrong again?"

Raven shook her head," No. There's Starfire, she's an alien princess who can shoot starbolts from both her hands and eyes. They're like focused energy that do a lot of damage."

"Oooh, a princess!" Daxter grinned widely," Tell me more about this girl."

"She's super bubbly, happy, and carefree. She's a little ignorant in Earths ways, but over all she has a good heart. Everyone seems to love her. Than there's Cyborg, who is usually our technician. He sets up our security defenses, and builds us the vehicles we'll need for more difficult tasks."

"He a robot?" asked Jak.

"Half man, half machine. He doesn't talk about his incident, and we prefer not to ask. Its obvious it is something he doesn't want to discuss." Raven lowered her hood, sensing no harm was coming from Jak, but she did sense a dark presence in him, much like she could sense her own demon. "There's BeastBoy, a changeling, who can transform into any animal he wishes. He's annoying as hell, and tries to tell jokes, which are just nauseatingly horrible."

"Sounds like a bunch of nice people." Jak said as he turned into New Haven.

"Than there's Robin, our leader. He's really head strong, and once he gets something on his mind, he won't let it go. He's a good person, and I'd trust him with my life, but sometimes his decisions aren't always the best ones. I try my best to interject my opinions, but I'm usually turned down, because I worry too much or some other crap."

Daxter sighed," Wish I could meet that princess chick"

"We're here." Jak parked and hopped out. Raven climed out, and flinched as she felt something crawl up her shoulder, who was Daxter," Don't mind me sweetie. Jak smells terrible after that sludge bath."

"I think we could all use a bath after that." Raven held her nose.

"What? Do I smell?!" Daxter quickly sniffed his pits," Thanks a lot Jak! This is going to wreck havoc on my lady skills."

Jak rolled his eyes,"Yeah what ever."


	4. More Missions

A/N: Attention all loyal readers, and followers. I apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I've just been so incredibly busy with work and now school! But I haven't forgotten you all! I'm back! Enjoy!

* * *

Torn slammed his fist into the table," What the hell is going on around here?"

Ashelin sighed," Calm down, we need to find a way to re enter those sewers without exposing them to that poisonous gas."

Keira crossed her arms," I could try and build some gas masks that would convert the gases into breathable oxygen. That should be able to buy Jak and that girl more time to find the source of the problem."

"That's my girl! Hop to it Keira." Samos smiled, always proud of his smart young daughter. It was only a matter of time before he could start training her in the ways of a Sage.

Jak and Raven walked in, and everybody stopped what they were doing and held their noses," My word, what is that awful smell!?" Samos yelled.

Ashelin waved the air," I take it you two had a nice swim?"

Raven rolled her eyes," Wasn't like we had a choice. There was a collapse in one of the exit ways down in the sewers. The sudden blast of the rocks sent Jak and I into the muck."

"It was almost like someone detonated that passage. I've been down that way a million times, and not once did it look like it could give way. All the bricks were secure with no cracks in the mortar or anything."

"So someone is trying to sabotage the city..." Torn growled and looked towards Raven," You sure you're not hiding anything?"

Raven sighed," I've said again and again, I've nothing to do with any of these attacks. I'm beginning to feel unwelcome here. If you all wish me to be gone, than I'll take my departure." Raven was about to walk out when Torn grabbed her arm," You aren't going anywhere. Not until we find who is behind all this shit."

Raven yanked her arm out of Torns grip," Fine. Can you people at least treat me like a friend instead of the enemy?"

"Raven's right. She did save our lives back in the sewers. If it weren't for her, Dax and I might not be here right now." Jak offered a small smile towards Raven, hoping the girl would get the hint that he was trying to make friends.

Raven got the hint and nodded towards Jak, her hood still obscuring her face. Ashelin sighed," Where do we start looking?"

"Jak and I were thinking of heading over to old Vin's place and see if the nut job has any information, see if the security walls have been hacked." said Daxter who was still picking at the bits of grime imbedded in his fur.

"Sounds like a good idea. After visiting with Vin, head out into the desert. We need Sig's help, see if any suspicious activity has been taking place in the deserts." Torn said his hands behind his back.

"First, can we at least have a shower? I already stand out with my ears, I don't want to stand out even more smelling like this." Raven said lifting her robe, and grimacing at the slime still stuck on there.

Ashelin looked at Keira, and Keira smiled," Sure no problem. I can lend you some clothes I have, or I can buy some for you. You do seem to stand out a little."

"Shoes shouldn't be a problem either," Ashelin walked over," I know a small shop that sells them by the tons. I'll drop them off at Jaks apartment. What size do you wear?"

Raven felt a little taken aback by the sudden girls interest in her, it reminded her of Starfire, and how she loved to get into detail with clothing" Uh, 6 1/2"

Torn shook his head as the girls walked Raven out the door, discussing what size Raven was, and Raven hesitating on her size, seeing as she wore her leotard her whole life. The only time she wore pants was when they had that mission in Russia, in the snow. But they were one size fits all sweats, so she still wasn't sure what her size was.

Torn shouted after them," HEY! Don't forget about the mission! Meet Jak outside The Naughty Otsel!"

Jak scratched his head," I need a shower too. Mind if I use the ones in the back?"

Torn sighed," Sorry man, those busted down a while ago. Might as well head home while the girls get that Raven chick some new threads."

"She's gonna be at the apartment though." Jak crossed his arms.

"So. Get your ass back there first, and change. Wait outside the -"

"Yeah yeah, we got it tough guy. Sheesh. Lets go Jak." Daxter said interrupting Torn.

Samos walked up to Torn," This young ladies power is quite interesting. Although it isn't eco based, I sense a strong energy coming from her. I'm not quite sure what it is."

Torn looked at Samos," Think she's evil?"

"I cannot say, but all I know is the girl is immensely powerful, and shouldn't be taken lightly. For now, I believe it is best to keep a close eye on her."

* * *

Jak had hopped through a warp gate, and was just outside his apartment when Tess came flying down the stairs knocking Daxter off of Jak's shoulders.

"Where have you been Daxter?! I've been worried sick about you! Why do you smell so terrible?!"

"Hey easy Tess baby. Jak and I got a little side tracked. Turns out we were surrounded by metal heads and Jak and I were cornered, and I looked at Jak and said ' Buddy watch the Daxinator at work!' Than -"

Tess cut him off by pressing a finger to his lips," Shh.. tell me in the bathtub..." She winked and pulled Daxter back up stairs.

Luckily for Jak, he owned a two bedroom apartment that came with two bathrooms. Jak owned the masters, and Daxter, the guest. Jak shook his head and headed up to his own room. He locked the door just in case, and started his shower. 10 minutes later, he was cleaned up, and had a new pair of clothes on. He headed out his bedroom door and out the front when Raven opened the door. They both jumped back startled," Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't sure if this was your apartment. Keira and Ashelin dropped me off and didn't bother to tell me which was yours. I was about to assume this one, since there are bits of orange "otsel" fur in your welcome mat."

Jak chuckled," Oh its fine. Your pretty observant."

Raven blushed and once more was thankful for her hood," Yeah... can I come in?"

"Yeah, sorry. The bathroom is all the way in the back."

Raven began walking, and was about to open Daxters, when Jak rushed over," Uh, no not this one. Daxter and his girlfriend are in there."

"He has a girlfriend?! And he flirts with every female he sees?" Raven eyes were wide with humor and shock.

"Ah...yeah... he's bound to fu-...mess up one day." Jak chuckled nervously. " Here, use mine. There's soap and shampoo. You can lock the door, and I'll meet you down at The Naughty Otsel."

"Wait, I don't even know where that is.." Raven set her bags on Jaks mattress.

"Oh it isn't that hard to find, its just outside this area. The vehicles are set with a GPS system, and you can find your way there pretty easily."

Raven stopped him," I think it would be easier if you just wait for me. I won't take long." Raven picked up her bags and locked Jaks door.

Raven locked it and started the shower. She quickly threw off her clothes and let the hot water run down her body and she stood there for 10 minutes, silently meditating while standing. When she opened her eyes, she began to lather up her body with some soap that smelled like lavender, which Keira stuffed into her own shopping cart, telling Raven that she didn't want her to smell like a boy.

They had had Raven sit in the hellcat while they ran inside the store to buy her some necessities. She scrubbed her body twice, and used the shampoo Ashelin got her, that smelled like coconut. She washed her hair twice too. For another 5 minutes she stood in the water and meditated one last time before shutting the water off. She climbed out of the shower, and dried herself off. She opened the first bag which contained socks and undergarments. The next she opened was a bag that had dark beige pants that were a size 6, and they fit her nice and perfect. Next, she found Keira had thrown in a black long sleeved shirt, and that fit her nicely too. Ashelin had gotten her standard silver boots, similar to Keiras and Jaks, and she looked at her self in the mirror. "If it weren't for the ears, I'd look like I belong here." She shook her head," Stop it Raven. You gotta find a way home." She ran out the bathroom and down the stairs where Jak was looking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry!"

"I thought you said you wouldn't take long?" Jak teased. He was a little shocked at how beautiful she really was.

"I had to meditate for a little while. I'm feeling a little better now. Is... Daxter out?" She grimaced knowing that the little furry man was screwing around.

"Not yet, he'll be fine. Come on, we're running behind, the longer we wait, the more metal heads could come in the city."

"Isn't Daxter your partner?"

"Yeah, but I figure he could use some time off." Jak said as he opened the door and waited for Raven to walk out.

"I see. Where are we headed first?" she asked.

"We're going to see Vin, he knows everything about the security walls inside and out of the city. After that, we're supposed to meet Torn and the others outside the Naughty Otsel, and from there, we'll probably head out into the desert to visit an old friend." explained Jak.

"Lead the way then." Raven waited.

As they drove towards Vins, they felt the awkward silence build up between them. Raven wondered why this silence felt so strange. Usually when she was quiet around her friends, the silence felt normal, nothing out of the ordinary, but when she was quiet around Jak, she felt strange. Like her heart was skipping beats, but she couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like she was in love or crushing on this man she just met, but almost as if his energy was making her uncomfortable.

Jak himself felt the tension between the two building up, and he shuddered inwardly. When he was quiet, it was normal. Jak wasn't always the conversationalist, but when spoken to, or had an idea, he would voice his opinion. Even when he was angered he would speak, or when he felt excited he would joke around with Daxter or whom ever happened to be around him, but when he was around this girl he just met, it felt strange. He couldn't find a single thing to mention, and it didn't help that Daxter wasn't with him. He was usually the one keeping the awkward silence out of the boat, and Jak would usually speak to cover up Daxters rude jokes or questions. But now, it was just plain quiet, besides the engine of the vehicle he was driving or the sounds of the engines around him. He felt the dark eco jolt in his veins, and felt the light eco quickly counteract.

Raven sighed," I wonder how my friends are doing."

Jak felt relieved he wasn't the one to break the silence," I'm sure they're fine. You said you got the metal heads out of your city right?"

"Yes, but there was a portal. Who ever opened it in the first place could always open another one, and drown the city with those creatures. Without my magic, and reversing spells, they could be over run or killed."

"Easy, I'm sure they're fine."

"You can't be sure of that. My communicator doesn't even work in this world, so I can't contact them, and if I can't contact them, they can't locate my signal..." Raven frowned.

"You always such a worry wort?" Jak looked over.

Raven blushed and looked away a little irritated that such a small comment made her embarrassed," Usually..."

Jak laughed, glad he made the girl blush. Even if they had barely met, she was kind of cute," Don't be. You have to have confidence in your friends. You said you guys are heroes, so I'm sure they can handle themselves."

"You're probably right..."

"Hey, ya left without me!" screamed the floating communicator, startling Jak, who had to hard turn to avoid crashing into a car.

Raven leaned over," What the heck is that?"

"Ah, a communicator of our own..." Jak smiled nervously, a little embarrassed that he almost crashed,

" Well you took your sweet time meeting us in the living room."

"Didn't mean you had to leave with out me! Why didn't you stop him Raven?" whined Daxter.

"It isn't my business."

"Look, if you wanna help us out, hitch a ride over to the Otsel, Raven and I are gonna hit up Vin, see if he knows anything."

"Hitch a ride!? From who!? I might as well just take the warp gate."

"Than go and do it. Take Tess, buy her a drink."

"Eh... she don't like going out much since she turned furry." Daxter hesitated.

"Make her comfortable than. Look, I gotta go, I'm almost at Vins."

"Fine..." Daxter hung up.

"Does he always complain that much?" asked Raven.

"Always, and he probably always will. Its just who he is."

"Reminds me of someone back home" Raven rolled her eyes, thinking of Beastboy.

* * *

Jak parked the vehicle in a corner and hopped off. Raven slid off the seat, and looked around again at her surroundings. Jak smiled," Don't worry, you'll get used to the place."

Raven nodded but silently answered back, '_ If I even stick around that long..._' They walked up the ramp, and Raven tried hard not to notice the citizens staring at her ears. A mother had to wrap her hand around her childs mouth," Mommy look at that girls ears!"

Raven frowned," God, I miss my robe..."

"Is that why you wear it? To hide yourself?"

Raven didn't answer.

Jak stopped in front of Vins door, and it slid open, the place still neat and brightly lit. Raven looked around astonished at the room," Cyborg would love to see all this..."

"Hey Vin, you here?" shouted Jak.

"What? What? Who's there?" said a voice.

"Its me Jak."

"Jak! Heh, sorry. I'd love to pop out and say hello, but the wire for the visual stimuli came unhooked, and well, since I'm stuck in here, can't exactly show myself." explained Vin.

"Where is the cord located?" asked Raven.

"AH! Who's that? An unfamilar voice!" Vin shouted.

Raven raised a brow, and Jak shook his head," A new friend. Where's the cord?"

"Oh, another friendly. Thank the Precursors. Lately a voice has been flooding into the central system, and its been driving me mad. I've been trying to locate the source so I can block the incoming transmissions but no such luck yet. The cord is behind those two towers, see it?"

Raven looked around," Towers?"

"Yes, right over there before the warp gate."

"Alright, I see it." Jak walked over and plugged the unhooked cord.

Within seconds Vin's large head popped out from the screen, startling Raven, who jumped back wide eyed,"Finally! Hey its great to see you again Jak!" Vin smiled.

Jak shook his head and smiled," Great to see you to Vin. This is Raven."

Raven nodded as a greeting and Vins large floating head observed her, and Raven glared," What?"

"Your ears aren't like everyone elses. Are you sure she's a friendly Jak?"

Raven sighed," Yes I'm friendly. It's a long story, but I'm not from here, I'm from another world, but I don't mean any harm."

Vin laughed nervously," Heh, thats what they all say sister. Anyway, Jak, I've been getting a lot of computer alerts, there's someone trying to hack their way in to the City's main defensive system. Its taking all I can to hold it off."

"Can you pinpoint the location of the hacking source? There's metal heads back in the city, and right now the sewers are off limits, some strange gas cloud is in the area, and its deadly."

Vin shook his head," Not good at all! First it was enough to worry about all the attempts at hacking and this weird voice, but now I gotta worry about METAL HEADS again! Oy, can a guy catch a break?"

Jak crossed his arms," Tell me about it."

Vin began mumbling to himself, than smiled," I think I found one last precursor artifact that should be able to boost up the defensive systems, but it's outside the city, in the desert. You're gonna need that artifact Jak, it'll help me pinpoint the location of the source and block those annoying voices."

"What voice are you talking about?" asked Raven.

"I'm not sure, its all digitalized, so I can't put a type of voice on it, like a man or womans, but all I know is it keeps trying to give me malicious thoughts to shut off the defensive system, and all this mumbo jumbo about what'd be in it for me."

Jak growled," What the hell is going on in this damn city?"

Vin frowned," Wish I knew pal. Meet me back here when you two pick up that artifact. Sig should be able to help you guys find it, he knows those deserts pretty well."

Jak nodded," See you soon Vin."

Raven looked at Jak who was driving," You don't think I'm behind all this do you?"

"Gotta admit, it is a little strange that the second you came here, more and more crap has been going on around the city, but no, I don't think you're behind it."

Raven sighed," Thank you. I don't know why all this is happening in your city, but I can't help but worry if my friends are in danger back home... If all this chaos is going on here, I can't imagine what may be going on in Jump."

Jak offered a comforting smile," Don't worry so much. If your friends really are heroes, than I'm sure they can handle themselves. Right now, we have to focus on whats happening here, and after all this is over, Vin can take a look at your communicator you keep clutching to."

Raven looked over surprised," I didn't realize I was holding this... I really don't do to well under stress."

"It'll be alright. Trust me."

She felt her heart glow warmly and Raven finally managed to smile," Alright." And put her communicator back into her pocket. There was something about Jak that made Raven felt warm, and it was the best feeling she ever felt. When they arrived at the Naughty Otsel, Daxter came flying out," About time! Let's get goin!"

"Why are you in such a hurry Dax?"

"Jak, the world is in danger, I don't think this is the time to have drinks!" Daxter huffed.

"DAXTER COME BACK!" screamed Tess.

"Did you piss her off again?" Jak shook his head.

"Long story short, yes. Lets go!"

"What did you do exactly?" asked Raven.

"Nothin worth mentioning..."

"Daxter! This isn't over! I'll be waiting back at the apartment you jerk!" cried out Tess.

Jak stepped on the gas lightly and headed off towards the center Island to take the Hellcat Carrier to the desert," You flirted with another girl didn't you?"

"You've got to control those actions. You have a girlfriend who loves you, you really shouldn't be flirting." added Raven

"ESPECIALLY when she's in the same room Dax" Jak rolled his eyes.

"Hey whose side are you guys on? Can we just drop it. Sheesh." Daxter crawled on Ravens shoulder.

Jak parked the vehicle and hopped off, as did Raven. Jak happened to glance over as Daxter popped off a joke about Jak, and Raven laughed a bit," You know, you're much funnier than Beastboy. He could afford to learn a joke or two from you."

Jak smiled a bit, something about this girl made him feel at peace inside. He shook his head feeling like a moron,'_I just met this chick, so what the hell is this feeling?' _He stopped in front of the large vehicle and tapped the side," This thing will take us to the desert. There's a city out there, our friend Sig runs the place. He should have some information on the artifact we need, and we can ask him if he's had any metal head problems lately."

"Why are there even city walls?" asked Raven as she stepped aboard the large vehicle.

"Well, a long time ago, Metal Heads ran rampant, with no real control over them. In order to protect the city, the Baron built these walls to keep them out. While he was in control, this city was more of a prison than a safe haven. Now, they stay up because Metal Heads still roam out there, some so huge they're as big as buildings. Plus, the desert storms are pretty bad." Jak smiled as he felt the hellcat lunge forward with gas.

"What an exciting life." Raven said with true sincerity. But Jak raised a brow," Hows Jump?"

"Just...average I suppose. With the occasional bad guy here and there. Our worst enemy was a man named Slade. He tormented our leader for a few years, than he met his demise. Twice. But, he's still around somewhere."

"How can someone die twice and still be around?" Daxter questioned.

"I'd rather not go into detail about that..." Raven put her head down.

Jak shrugged,'_She's a mystery...I wish she'd open up more.'_

The hellcats engine began to whirl as it set itself to land. The large door opened slowly and the two jumped off. The wind in the desert was pretty strong and sand was blowing into Raven's eyes.

"So, wheres this city at?" yelled Raven, over the roar of the hellcat the hiss of the wind.

Jak pointed to a large wall about 20 feet away from them," There it is. Let's go"

Raven used her powers to create a small wall in front of them while they walked, and Jak pulled out his hoverboard, in a boyish manner deep inside him, he wanted to impress this dark girl. He set the board down and Daxter shook his head, immediately knowing Jaks intention. He winked," This will get us there faster."

Raven rolled her eyes, and grabbed Jaks outstretched hand, and he bravely pulled her towards him, and Raven felt her face burn scarlet red. Jak leaned forward as the jet booster kicked in, for the desert terrain. Raven felt her emotions run wild, and she managed a laugh. No one ever made her truly laugh and feel giddy, except Malchior, or Rorek, which ever, she mused, but Jak had this ability to make her smile. Jak felt her body against his and he grinned widely.

They stopped in front of another large door, and Jak released Raven, who was smiling softly," That was pretty fun." She blinked her cheeks still pink.

Jak grinned as the jet board shrank, and Jak strapped it back on," Yeah, I love that thing."

Daxter hopped off Jaks shoulder," Hey! Why hasn't this stupid door opened?!"

Jak crossed his arms," You're right, they never took this long to open the door."

Raven felt negative energy coming from the door," There's something happening!"

Jak looked at her, all playfulness gone," What do you mean?"

"I, I'm not sure. But I can sense something behind these doors."

"Metal Heads?" Daxter looked at Jak.

"Has to be. We've gotta get inside."

Raven stepped back,"Leave that to me."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Jak looked worried, already aware that this girl who has repeated several times she needs daily meditation, hasn't had a chance. "What about -"

"Trust me. This will be the fastest way." Raven focused," Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Her dark energy surrounded them, and Jak felt his stomach churn. In a flash, they were inside Spargus' walls. Raven lowered them and she landed.

Jak gasped and looked around," No..."


End file.
